Stress reliever
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: After a lot of stressful events for the three, Momoka's concert is the best medicine for Switch while romance and comedy for Yusuke/Bossun and Himeko. Rated K but mostly T for romance. Bossun/Yusuke x Himeko.


**Bossun x Himeko oneshot (Goodbye 2012! stress reliever)  
**_Fanfiction by KSPotato| Characters and anime owned by Kenta Shinohara_

"Come back here you damn monkey!"  
"_Yabas!"_  
" The power of the occult is more superior than your scientific nonsense!"  
" Science can tell how everything came to be, unlike your occult that gives no evidence! Get out of here. It's starting to stink of occult."  
"So you lost your wallet somewhere and you can't find it right? Well here! I found it!"  
"Mistaken angel…"

* * *

The door slammed open. Switch looked at the two who were panting and sweating. Bossun walked up to the couch and plopped to the seat, both slumping on it's back. Hime walked to the table that stood at the corner and poured hot water into a mug, adding a small tea bag in it. She offers the two, but was answered with 'no thanks.' She sits beside Bossun and places her mug on the table.

"So how did you do Himeko?" Switch asked, using his voice synthesizer system on his laptop.  
She sat on the couch beside Bossun and sighed. "It was so tiring! I had to chase the damn monkey everywhere and guess where I caught him…"  
"Girl's changing room?" Bossun answered. She turned to him and nodded, a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Why does Yabasawa-san keep that kind of pet anyway? And why did it have to be a perverted one?" She wondered aloud. The two boys shrugged.

Switch turned his attention to Bossun. "You?"  
Bossun groaned. "Dante was seriously hard to understand! He kept saying names about some anime and it turned out he lost his wallet that had a picture of his favorite anime. I searched everywhere for it! I even got scolded at by Tsubaki! And what do you know? He left it inside his locker!"

"What about you Switch? " The two said in unison.

Expressionless, he started typing as fast as he could. "I had another argument with Reiko. A few seconds before you guys came, I shooed her off through the window." The two looked at him with an awkward expression. They were somehow used to their fights, yet it was still weird. But who cared?

Switch stood up and picked his bag the laid on the floor.

"Well I have to go. I reek of occult. And I have to go to Momoka's concert later."

Himeko smiled. She knew that Switch always visited her not because of the fact that she's their friend or she's famous anime-related person, but she knew that Switch liked her and vice-versa.

Ignoring Himeko's amused grin, Switch walks out of the club room. "Bye." And slams the door close.

Aside from the loud bells and faint conversations of people outside the room, it was awfully silent. But the silence was later disrupted by the loud noise of the rain. Bossun stood up and walked to his tatami, placing a grip on his bag. He walked to the door but stopped beside the couch where Himeko was seating. She looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"I have to go." He announces, answering the girl's question. Hime nods. "Okay. Bye."

Cheeks turning color, Bossun leans down, his lips pressing hers. The blonde was shocked at first, but went along with it as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, the two parted.

They looked at one another, noticing the crimson red color of each other's cheeks. Himeko chuckled, surprising the boy, but eventually he laughed along. Seconds later, their laughter trailed off.

"Bye." Himeko smiled. She leaned fore ward, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. Bossun's lips curl into a smile. "Bye." He replies, walking out of the clubroom.

A few minutes after Hime finishes her tea, she places the mug inside the refrigerator, picks her bag that was hanging on the closet beside her field hockey stick. She fumbles inside her bag, taking out the small transparent umbrella, turned off the lights, and walked out of the club room.

**...**

As she reached the entrance and exit door of the building, she notices the red hat of the figure that stood still. She runs, catching up with the figure.

"Bossun? You still here?"

He flinches at the sudden call and turns to Himeko, having that same-old idiotic smile. "I forgot my umbrella…"

Hime suddenly left a small gag escape her lips. "Idiot. Here," she unclips the black folded umbrella that hung onto her bag and pressed the switch, the umbrella flapping open. "Let's share." She noticed the boy's rosy cheeks.  
"Are you sure? I mean... It's really small and you might catch a cold and...Ouch!" he touched his now red forehead which the girl had just flicked.  
"Idiot. It's fine. I won't get sick that easily!"  
"B-but..."  
"Don't worry Bossun. After all," her cheeks turned red. "I'm your g...girlfriend." she muttered.

Bossun took a while to calm himself from the excitement he felt as she announced who she was. _His Girlfriend. My Girlfriend._

Seconds later, a sigh escapes from his lips. "Well I guess I have no choice... Since you're the one insisting here, hun." He jokingly says. He takes hold of the umbrella on the girl's hand and lifts it above them, his free hand wrapped around her waist. "Let's go!" he says, dragging her out of the covered entrance door.

Hime looked at him, her cheeks turning hot. "First of all..."  
Bossun turned to her.  
"Don't call me hun. And second..." Bossun gulped.  
"Don't touch me so freely, pervert!" she yells, punching the boy as he collapses on the floor.

**END**

* * *

**A/n: Well that's all :) It is just a simple stress relief and a "Goodbye 2012" typo thing. I'm posting it in advanced because I'm going to the province on 31-1 so I might not post it. Oh gerd. It's almost school. January 3 and I haven't finished my Grammar narrative story. Haha, it's a nice story. I might post it on fiction press.**

And my oneshot "Sickness of the Heart" is probably the continuation of this story, of course it's still not because here, they're already together, while there...well read it for yourself :)

And please do read Second Chances :) It's a BossuHime vs SasuHime fanfic. Very dramatic though.

And Do expect a two-shot from me again next year. This will be my last post/update for 2012! Happy New Year!


End file.
